


Trial By Combat

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Eight Poetry Codas





	1. Man in the Wilderness

Still in the dark,  
running, escaped from  
the newest Hell.  
Travelling on wards  
trying to find the light,  
struggling alone,  
not alone.  
It makes no sense  
how your brother  
could quit you,  
and you could leave  
behind your angel.  
Man in the wilderness  
out of the wild,  
quite alone now.


	2. I Sell My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Up, Tiger Mommy?

It’s a very brave offer,  
to offer all that you have  
in exchange of what  
you need to be safe.  
It’s a very risky offer.  
to get rid of something  
so precious and deep,  
consequences be damned.  
It’s a very loyal offer,  
to give yourself in his place.  
To switch out your own  
safety: a mother’s way.


	3. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartache

Hold on to treasured memories  
and make sure they last.  
You went on without me  
your life hanged so fast.  
I loved you, back then I adored  
but it wasn’t all in the past.


	4. Strained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitten

Strained relationships,  
behind the camera.  
We’ve long since changed –   
can you keep up  
or do you give in?  
Tensions between us are  
palpable and taunt.


	5. Look at This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Brother

Look at this now boy,  
why won’t you look here,  
look and see who it is now  
that your brother holds dear.  
In the year apart, look at  
what we had to replace.  
Look what is standing there  
in what was once your place.


	6. Idjits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Southern Comfort

Quit being an idjit,  
in tones not so gruff.  
trucker hat on the wrong head,  
to see it is rough.  
Quit being an idjit,  
he says but it comes out wrong.  
he tries to take over,  
be the next leader to come along.  
Quit being an idjit,  
it starts to sound not bad.  
It’ll take some getting used to before  
it stops driving you mad.


	7. Wanting and Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little Slice of Kevin

Wanting you back,  
from the guilt of leaving you,  
from the Hell,  
worse than Hell,  
the nightmare you were left in.  
A dream,  
a heartfelt broken wish,  
so real that it comes to life.  
Standing there,  
a solid ghost that haunts,  
until you become real.  
Wishing so hard,  
praying for it.  
Real, so solid and real,  
unlike a memory that can be altered,  
and reshaped for guilt.  
Hard facts, figures,  
Wanting you here,  
a wish in a breath  
until it comes true.  
Is it a miracle  
or a nightmare behind blue eyes?


	8. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunteri Heroici

Leave me be,  
let me live whatever life  
I could possibly have.  
I won’t report it,  
on them,  
do your biding,  
won’t have a choice.  
Remember free will?  
So long ago, another time,  
I think I’ve forgotten.  
It was yesterday  
but I don’t remember.


	9. Brother, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citizen Fang

Brother, brother, where will you run? –   
now that you’re back standing in the sun.  
Oh brother, be careful of any one  
who could come between you in this life  
to harm you, or use your would be wife,  
to hurt you and make you pay for strife  
caused by you and against. Brother  
man, lose one and there will be another  
after you, who may even use her,  
to get to you. Granddaughter, of blood,  
whatever family you can save from the flood,  
now, stop being dragged through mud.  
Brother it is a long time but here  
you still have to run and live in fear  
and not have anything to hold dear.  
Brother, risen now from the grave,  
I’ll protect you, trust you, if to save  
you from the collapse of the cave  
of solitude you build because you must.  
I know you’re fighting a blood lust,  
but know you’ll always have my trust.


	10. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn and Frayed

Save the prophets,  
those being taken.  
Liberate them,  
before they’re forsaken.  
Save the angel,  
with secrets to hide.  
Help him, he broke  
though he tried.  
Save the boy,  
the one they took,  
the one who can  
read the Lord’s book.  
Save the broken  
angel, the one who fell,  
the one in yet  
another personal Hell.  
Save the fractured,  
the frayed and torn.  
Save them from curses,  
from when they were born.


	11. Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LARP and the Real Girl

Brother, smile for me.  
Laugh like you know how to be,  
after all you see.

Sister, now smile true,  
smile like you never feel blue,  
laugh for me and you.


	12. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Time Goes By

As times change and the story  
is renewed again but in the way  
it was always meant to be:  
a fickle mistress that controls  
Time, only she knows its infinite  
mysteries – the chimes and decisions  
that others may call fate. Unstoppable  
it continues day after day it  
Goes on as it was meant –  
a man lost through time set  
never to return and the knight  
that follows through after so that  
By any means her goal can be  
achieved as it was written  
but the grains of time that  
have already been set.


	13. Take Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Hates Hitler

Take control, it is not too late yet to take responsibility  
for the life you’ve been given, way you are and were always meant to be.


	14. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial and Error

Error, you think, watch on in horror,  
as your brother takes your place.  
No, there must be an error,  
for he cannot stand in your stead.  
Error, you find with wide eyes,  
comprehension dawns on your face.  
No, he will be the one to sever ties,  
it’s too late he’s made the bed.


	15. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man's Best Friend With Benefits

An inseparable bond,  
that was too much, too intense,  
not the relationship they were meant to have.  
Attitudes turned against,  
scorned if they knew,  
all too real and more than skin deep.  
Feeling so attuned,  
knowing each other so instinctively,  
the ins and the outs, the way we work together  
and apart.  
Let me save you  
and maybe I can save us.


	16. You Know What That's Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Titans

You know what that’s like,  
all too real and all too fresh  
still the mind though time  
(in whatever quantity)  
has passed.  
To see family, someone close,  
that you really care for,  
die day after day  
as a form of punishment  
while you watch, always,  
letting it happen  
because you can’t stop it.  
You know all too well.


	17. Aren't You a Little Short to be a Stormtrooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Stranger

She purrs,  
her new hair pink with blood.  
Her eyes are human,  
screaming with the joy of release,  
behind snarky comments.  
A friend.  
After everything is that what she is now?  
A friend you safe,  
look after,  
fight for.  
Is she one – one that would die for you  
and an angel?  
The world has been screwier before  
than to take an enemy and blur the   
lines from black to grey.  
Are you okay with this?  
Trusting her?  
Not like you would trust family but  
enough trust to   
call her a friend.  
This is beneficial for both parties now.  
There is an ebb and a flow,  
a dance happening,  
but it is familiar and it doesn’t come cold.  
There is a warmth in that dead heart now,  
a capacity for friendship, companionship.  
Another one gone.  
She is found.


	18. Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freaks and Geeks

Ruined, another life gone.  
Empty with gun shells now.  
Virgin innocence and childish  
Excitement, snatched up in the  
Night, once again.  
Growing up in the life means  
Everything has to change.

Innocence doesn’t make you weak  
Strength doesn’t make you knowledgeable. 

After this what comes next?

Distance yourself from this life.  
Into a normal life you will go.  
Surround yourself by the mundane.  
Hunt is over now.


	19. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taxi Driver

Don’t worry about all of that,  
Only about cutting off the hat.

Night has fallen on this day  
Off with it now, up to bat.  
Trembling with what you say.

Believe me when it does come,  
Everything will need to be numb.

Sorry to ask but it has to be said,  
Out with it now.  
Reveal how you need to be dead,  
Ready to bow.  
You’re no good as you are, unfed.

Bring me home to a pure shore,  
Roaming a world so white and black  
Out in the world felt so wrong.  
Tightened shoulders ready for more,  
Hunt is coming and the attack.  
Evening herald the last song,  
Right now that is now wrong.


	20. Even on a Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pac-Man Fever

Even on a good day,  
it can’t be buried by more lies,  
a trail of deception.  
It hides behind what you say,  
it burns sorrow behind your eyes,  
the waking world.  
No matter which way  
you go or how hard you try  
running is not for eternity: can’t last  
from the future, present and the past.


	21. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Escapist

Feverish, rising blood so high,  
more than any common ill.  
The ending is coming nigh,  
it can’t be stopped, coming still,  
the wind quivers with a sigh.


	22. The Saved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clip Show

Tommy: Wendigo,  
the would be monster chow.  
Years have passed,  
look how he has ended now.  
Jenny: witches,  
beating hearts in her cupcakes.  
Thinking she was safe  
is another futile mistake.  
Sarah: ghost hunt,  
he loved once so strong and dear.  
Love in the hearts,  
now screaming out in fear.


	23. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifice

Round and round in circles,  
sin and confess,  
trial and error,  
breaking the world again,  
until it’s too much.  
gone too far,  
we all fall down.


End file.
